A Steel Trap
by Saiko-kun
Summary: Two Brotherhood Knights are escorting a Scribe to download some important data for an archive.


**My second story about Fallout. this is somewhat connected to The Darkness Within, but not really. Please, review. Please.**

**Again, I do not own Fallout. It belongs to Bethesda.**

* * *

"Damn you Brotherhood bastards! I'll-" The last remaining ghoul in the camp was interrupted as he was disintegrated by a blast from a gauss rifle.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." McNeil muttered, getting up from his prone position. "We're clear. Move up." He walked towards the now-empty ghoul camp, followed by a Brotherhood Scribe and a fellow Brotherhood Knight.

"Nice shooting, McNeil." Brotherhood Knight David Westbrook said, clapping him on the back. It shoved him forward a little, due to the Power Armor they both wore. They were escorting the Scribe to an archive, to download info on a supposedly untouched Vault.

"Thanks. But this little band of ghouls is nothing. There'll be far worse than that the closer we get to the ruins."

"I know. But we've got the firepower to handle it. Even our Scribe here can do some shooting."

The Scribe shot them a glare and kept walking.

Both of the Knights chuckled, then continued on with their trek across the wasteland. It was about twelve miles to the archives from the ghoul camp, and they arrived by sunset. The building, or what was left of it, cast a long shadow in the light of the setting sun. The three Brothers stopped outside, at the front entrance.

Westbrook looked around. The front doors seemed to be intact, though there were signs of people living here. Discarded food cans and water battles, and a few used syringes.

"There are fiends here." He said. "Be ready for a fight." He checked over his .44 magnum revolver. The Brotherhood frowned upon using anything but energy weapons, but after what happened in the Vault...

Westbrook only felt safe if he had his .44 with him. He slowly opened the door to the ruined library, and took a quick look.

"Three fiends. One has a shotgun. McNeil, you handle him. I'll get the others."

McNeil nodded, readying his gauss rifle.

"Three, two, one."

Westbrook burst into the room, raising his revolver. He took aim and fired, hitting a fiend directly between the eyes. He heard McNeil's weapon fire, and saw the second fiend disintegrate.

The remaining fiend drew a pistol.

"Weapon!" Westbrook shouted, swinging the barrel of his revolver to point at the last fiend. He fired twice.

One bullet struck the gun in the fiend's hand, causing it to explode.

The second bullet hit the fiend in the shoulder, twisting his body and sending him to the ground.

"Clear!" He said, stepping into the room and doing a quick check. He reloaded his .44 and put it back in it's holster. He turned, and nodded.

McNeil stepped in, followed by the Scribe.

"Nice shooting." He muttered, nodding. "There have to be others in here, and I'm pretty sure they know we're here by now. We better hurry and get the info downloaded. do you know where the terminal is?" McNeil asked the Scribe.

"Yeah. It should be on the third floor." He replied.

"Well, let's get a move on."

Westbrook took the lead after doing a quick check for any tech in the area. He led the group upstairs, to the second floor. It was a mess of hallways, rooms, and apparently, fiends.

"Take cover!" McNeil shouted, diving into an empty bedroom, with the Scribe just behind him.

Westbrook drew his revolver and emptied the cylinder, killing a fiend for every bullet he fired. He dove into the room, reloading quickly.

"We're in deep shit, McNeil." He muttered.

"I know!" the Knight replied, popping out to fire a few rounds.

"Use a plasma grenade!" The Scribe shouted, throwing one himself. It bounced around in the hallway and then exploded, vaporizing the fiends.

The two Knights looked at the Scribe.

"Hmm. Well done." Westbrook muttered, stepping out into the hallway. "Seems clear. Let's hurry up and get the info downloaded."

The Knight and Scribe stepped out of the room. "All set?"

"Yea-"

the Scribe was cut off as a shotgun slug struck his shoulder, blasting his arm clean off.


End file.
